In Another World With My Smartphone and Tablet
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Naruto dan Touya adalah saudara sepupu. Mereka sama-sama mati karena ditembak petir oleh sang dewa. Sang dewa yang merasa bersalah, meminta maaf pada mereka lalu mengirim mereka ke dunia lain. Hingga mereka pun bertemu dengan beberapa gadis di dunia itu dan terlibat dalam petualangan. Juga mereka pun terjerat dalam cinta yang membingungkan.
1. Kami sudah mati?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomoni: Patora Fuyuhara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipair:**

 **Naruto x (?)**

 **Touya x (?)**

 **Genre: romance/humor/fantasy/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: canon (anime Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomoni)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Another World With My Smartphone and Tablet**

 **By Trio The Best Friend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Kami sudah mati?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woi! Touya! Pinjam smartphone-mu dong!"

"Mattaku. Kau, kan, sudah punya Tablet, Naruto-nii!"

"Hehehe... Kuotaku habis. Keasyikan main game semalam."

"Hah? Kau cuma main game dan kuotamu habis? Game macam apa memangnya? Kok Boros kuota?"

"Hihihi... aku lupa mengisinya sejak dua bulan lalu. Tebayou."

"Memangnya uang sakumu kemana? Dari yang kuingat, uang saku yang diberikan Minato-Ojisan padamu sama denganku."

"Haaahh... habis untuk memborong ramen cup limited edition."

Dua orang remaja berusia 15-16 tahun, sedang asyik mengobrol selagi berjalan beriringan. Salah satu pemuda berambut biru gelap rapi, terbengong saat mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya barusan. Yang dimaksud dengan lawan bicaranya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan dan juga mempunyai tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memasang ekspresi kusut dan memelas yang aneh. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

'Memborong ramen katanya,' batin pemuda berambut biru gelap tadi sweatdrop. Nama pemuda itu, Mochizuki Touya.

Mereka berdua kini dalam perjalanan pulang setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Kebetulan tempat tinggal mereka bersebelahan sehingga terbiasa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

Naruto merogoh tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggang. Dia mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Dia menekan tombol power. Membuat bagian depan benda itu (layar tablet) menyala. Menunjukkan gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan sepasang telinga binatang menyembul di antara helaian rambutnya gadis itu terlihat cantik. Kedua matanya tertutup dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Touya terkekeh,"Hihihii dasar anime lovers. Jadi itu, original character buatanmu? Bagus juga."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menyengir lebar,"Hehehe.. sebenarnya ini karakter favoritku. Ya, bisa dibilang waifuku juga, hahaha..."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang Touya ketahui selalu muncul saat sepupunya ini sedang malu-malu.

Awan hitam mulai berkumpul. Suhu udara secara perlahan menurun hingga hawa di sekitar mereka berdua menjadi lebih dingin. Touya berkata pada Naruto yang mulai memasukkan Tablet ke dalam tas kecilnya lagi.

"Kita harus bergegas! Sepertinya tak lama lagi hujan akan turun. Naruto-nii."

"Ah, kau benar, aku juga tak mau Tabletku rusak hanya karena kehujanan."

Touya menghela nafas,"Hadeeh... Sepertinya Tablet itu lebih penting dari buku pelajaranmu, Onii-san. Haaah... sudahlah! Kita lewat jalan pintas di gang sana!"

"Osh!"

Mereka lantas segera berlari dari sana menuju gang sempit yang merupakan rute tercepat menuju rumah mereka.

GLUDUK! GLUDUK! GLUDUK!

Kilatan petir mulai merayap dalam gulungan awan hitam. Sesekali suara gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar. Mereka terus berlari dalam suasana cemas.

Naruto yang mencemaskan Tabletnya,"Jangan hujan dulu! Jangan hujan dulu! Kalau sampai tablet ini rusak, semua data game yang ada akan menghilang! Dan aku harus mulai dari awal lagi... huhuhuu!"

Touya yang mengkhawatirkan buku pelajaran sekolahnya,"Ya ampun! Kalau sampai buku ini basah semua, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pr-ku nanti!"

Mereka asyik menggerutu sendiri hingga melupakan keadaan di sekitar mereka. Bahkan sapaan dan teguran dari orang-orang juga tak mereka sadari. Mereka terus berlari sambil merapal mantra gerutuan masing-masing.

CTAAAAAAR!

Bahkan saat cahaya putih menerjang dari langit, mereka juga tak menyadarinya. Satu-satunya respon yang keluar saat itu adalah kedua mata mereka yang membulat.

Ya. Mereka mati saat sibuk menggerutu.

Kematian yang tragis (tidak elit) saat pulang sekolah.

 **[Tersambar petir!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kapas-kapas putih bergantung di wajah langit yang cerah.

Kunang-kunang raksasa tidak tampak datang untuk menemui langit. Hanya terlihat sebuah ruangan yang melayang di antara kapas-kapas putih itu. Juga terdengar suara seorang kakek tua yang sedang berbicara dengan dua laki-laki remaja.

Ruangan yang melayang di langit, bisa dibilang adalah ruang tamu. Terdapat sejumlah perabotan seperti meja, lemari dan lain-lain. Terlihat tiga cangkir teh hangat tersaji di atas meja. Sang kakek tua yang menyajikan tiga cangkir teh itu. Sang kakek tua bukan manusia, tapi melainkan sang dewa yang telah menyebabkan dua laki-laki remaja itu mati muda karena tertembak petir saat pulang dari sekolah.

"Maaf ya... Karena aku tidak sengaja menembakkan petir pada kalian berdua," kata kakek tua yang berpakaian kimono dan celana longgar, berkumis serta berjenggot putih. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan dua laki-laki remaja itu.

Dua laki-laki remaja yang merupakan saudara sepupu, hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru.

"Ya. Kami bisa merasakan namanya mati di saat usia kami yang baru 15 tahun ini...," ujar laki-laki berambut biru gelap dan bermata biru."Benar, kan, Naruto-nii?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk pada Touya yang duduk di sampingnya. Sang dewa tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan beri kalian berdua kesempatan untuk hidup lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Naruto dan Touya tampak senang.

"Ya."

"Kita kembali lagi ke dunia kita, Naruto-nii."

"Ya, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku."

"Kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Tapi, kalian akan dihidupkan di dunia lain."

"Dunia lain?" Naruto dan Touya saling pandang lalu sama-sama memandang ke arah sang dewa."Dunia seperti apa itu?"

"Dunia sihir."

"Du-Dunia sihir!?"

"Iya."

"Wah, itu hebat!"

"Jadi, kami bisa menggunakan sihir di sana ya, Oji-san?"

Touya menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Sang dewa mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kalian punya permintaan?"

"Permintaan?" Naruto dan Touya sama-sama menjawab lagi.

"Ya, permintaan."

"Hmmm...," Touya berpikir sebentar dan mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku blazernya."Apa aku bisa menggunakan Smartphone di sana?"

"Sama. Apa aku juga bisa menggunakan tabletku di dunia itu? Lalu men-chargernya, apa itu juga bisa?" Naruto menunjukkan tabletnya sebesar buku tulis pada sang dewa.

"Tunggu dulu... Aku rasa..."

"Eh? Apa tidak bisa?"

"Bisa, Naruto-san, Touya-san," sang dewa mengangguk."Kalian bisa men-chargernya dengan sihir."

"Sihir? Wah, itu hebat!" Naruto tertawa senang.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih," Touya tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat smartphone-nya.

Sang dewa manggut-manggut. Naruto dan Touya saling pandang lalu tersenyum bersama.

Sang dewa juga menambahkan.

"Ingat, smartphone dan tablet kalian bisa digunakan untuk nenghubungiku saja."

"Ya. Kami ingat itu," Naruto dan Touya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Aku kirim kalian ke dunia itu."

"Baik."

Naruto dan Touya mengangguk lagi. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karpet hijau terbentang luas. Dihiasi dengan pepohonan hijau yang rimbun yang dibentangi dengan jalan setapak. Di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, dua laki-laki terbaring di sana.

Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Touya. Mereka telah dihidupkan lagi oleh sang dewa dan dikirim ke dunia ini untuk memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru. Mereka sudah dibekali dengan kemampuan yang memadai, karena sang dewa sudah mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

Merasakan sentuhan angin lembut yang membelai kulit, Naruto dan Touya sama-sama terbangun dari baringnya. Kemudian memilih duduk sebentar dan saling menatap.

"Ng... Naruto-nii?"

"Ah, Touya?"

"Dimana kita ini?"

"Hmmm... Dimana ya ini?"

Touya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Berdiri dan merasakan getaran yang hebat pada saku blazernya.

Dia pun kaget dan spontan mengambil smartphone-nya yang berbunyi. Melihat ada nomor asing yang muncul di layar smartphone-nya. Digesernya jempolnya ke kiri untuk menjawab panggilan. Menempelkan smartphone-nya pada telinga kanannya.

"Ya... Ha-Halo!"

 **["Halo... Akhirnya tersambung juga."]**

"O-Ojisan ya?"

 **["Ya. Syukur sekali kalian sudah tiba di dunia ini. Kalian pergi saja ke kota Rrefet. Aku bekali kalian peta dan navigasi tentang dunia ini."]**

"Ah, terima kasih."

 **["Sama-sama. Semoga kalian betah tinggal di dunia baru kalian ini. Sampai jumpa."]**

Komunikasi pun terputus. Touya menjauhkan smartphone-nya dari telinganya dan melihat peta dunia ini lewat aplikasi navigasi smartphone-nya. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah, ini Oji-san...," Touya menunjukkan nomor asing yang telah masuk dalam daftar kontak teleponnya."Dia menamai kontak teleponnya sebagai dewa."

"Oh."

"Tidak hanya itu, dia membekali kita dengan peta dan navigasi melalui smartphone-ku ini."

"Ah iya, mungkin... Di tabletku juga."

SREK!

Naruto mengeluarkan tabletnya dari dalam tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Dia menghidupkan tabletnya dan menemukan aplikasi navigasi itu.

"Benar. Di tabletku, tertampil peta dunia ini," lanjut Naruto yang terkejut.

"Hm... Aku rasa kita jalan saja ke sini," Touya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah kakinya.

"Hei, tunggu! Kita harus kemana?"

"Ke kota Rrefet. Jalannya ke arah sini."

Touya yang berjalan duluan dan diikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tetap memegang tabletnya, memilih diam sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Dimana-mana, yang terlihat hanyalah padang rumput dan pepohonan hijau. Tidak ada satupun yang lewat. Hening sekali.

Sambil berjalan, mereka berbicara.

"Oh iya, Touya, apa kita bisa menggunakan uang kita di dunia ini?"

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin, onii-san."

"Iya juga ya."

"Kita harus menggunakan uang yang berasal dari dunia ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita mendapatkannya ya?"

Touya dan Naruto sama-sama berpikir agar bisa mendapatkan uang.

Tiba-tiba...

TUK! TIK! TAK! TIK! TUK!

Muncul suara sepatu kereta kuda dari arah berlawanan. Naruto dan Touya tidak terlalu memperhatikan kereta kuda yang lewat, tetap fokus berpikir sambil berjalan.

CIIIT!

Mendadak saja, kereta kuda itu berhenti. Seorang pria tua berpakaian seperti zaman eropa abad pertengahan, langsung keluar dari dalam kereta kuda tersebut. Langsung menghampiri dan memanggil dua laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kalian berdua!"

Naruto dan Touya berhenti berjalan,"Ya?"

"Pakaian kalian berdua sangat aneh! Sangat berbeda! Maukah kalian menjual pakaian kalian itu padaku!? Akan kubayar dengan harga yang sangat tinggi!"

"Eh?"

Naruto dan Touya sweatdrop. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan mengangguk.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain menjual pakaian mereka. Inilah caranya untuk mendapatkan uang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CIIIT!

Kereta kuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian, tepatnya di jalanan kota. Kota yang bernama Rreget.

Kota yang sangat indah dan ramai. Dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Terdapat pertokoan dan penginapan. Mirip seperti perkotaan yang ada di zaman kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan.

Saat ini, memasuki siang hari, matahari hampir mencapai puncak kepala. Panasnya sangat menyengat kulit, namun orang-orang tetap berjalan untuk melakukan aktifitas.

Pria tua yang membawa Naruto dan Touya sampai ke sini, yang turun duluan. Dia sangat antusias, memperlakukan Naruto dan Touya dengan baik.

"Silahkan turun!" pria tua itu berdiri di depan toko pakaian itu.

"Ah, iya," Naruto mengangguk dan turun dari dalam kereta kuda dan disusul Touya.

"Sepertinya dialah pemilik toko ini," gumam Touya yang turun setelah Naruto.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam!"

Pria tua itu menuntun Naruto dan Touya untuk masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Terdapat plat besi yang bertuliskan huruf aneh di atas pintu masuk toko pakaian tersebut. Naruto dan Touya tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan tulisan itu.

Setibanya di dalam toko, Naruto dan Touya disambut oleh para pegawai toko. Pria tua yang ternyata pemilik toko pakaian tersebut, menyuruh para pegawainya untuk mempersiapkan pakaian pengganti buat Naruto dan Touya.

"Selamat datang di tokoku...," ucap pria tua itu."Pegawai-pegawaiku, tolong siapkan pakaian pengganti buat dua laki-laki ini ya."

"Siap, pak!" sahut para pegawai wanita itu.

Maka Naruto dan Touya berganti pakaian di kamar ganti. Saat Naruto dan Touya berganti pakaian - dalam satu kamar ganti - pria tua itu tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata.

"Apakah kalian juga mau menjual pakaian itu padaku?"

Naruto dan Touya sweatdrop, membatin massal.

'Apa orang ini berniat merampok kami?'

Diputuskan, pakaian dalaman mereka juga dijual pada sang pemilik toko. Sang pemilik toko membayar mereka dengan banyak koin emas dan memberikan mereka pakaian ganti secara gratis.

"Ini bayarannya," ucap sang pemilik toko pakaian.

"Terima kasih banyak," Touya yang menerima koin-koin emas itu.

"Oh iya, apa di dekat sini ada penginapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada. Kalian jalan saja lurus ke sana, lalu nanti belok kanan. Nah, di sanalah penginapan yang terdekat, namanya 'Bulan Perak'."

"Oh..."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Touya yang menjawab paling akhir. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk pemilik toko pakaian.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Di antara keramaian itu, Naruto dan Touya berjalan secara beriringan.

"Kira-kira dimana ya penginapan yang bernama Bulan Perak itu, Oni-san?"

"Entahlah," Naruto menggeleng pelan dan celingak-celinguk."Tulisan di dunia ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"Sama dong."

Mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya berbicara, tahu-tahu mendengar suara teriakan yang menggema.

"CURANG! SUDAH KUBILANG HARGA TANDUK RUSA KRISTAL INI, SATU KOIN EMAS! TAPI, KENAPA KALIAN MEMBAYARNYA DENGAN SATU KOIN PERAK!"

Naruto dan Touya pun berhenti berjalan sejenak saat menemukan sebuah gang sempit di antara dua pertokoan.

"Ada apa ya?" Touya penasaran.

"Sepertinya dua gadis itu ditipu oleh dua pria itu," Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam gang sempit itu.

Dua pria dan dua gadis kembar sedang bertengkar karena masalah bayaran harga sebuah tanduk rusa kristal. Naruto datang mendekati mereka dan berucap.

"Aku bayar satu koin emas!"

Dua pria itu terkejut. Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Terjual!"

"Hei, siapa kalian?"

"Jangan ikut campur dalam transaksi kami ini ya?"

"Kenapa? Masalah buat kalian?" Naruto merengut.

"Ini koin emasnya!" Touya melempar salah satu koin emasnya ke arah tanduk rusa kristal yang dipegang pria itu.

PRAAAANG!

Tanduk rusa kristal itu pun pecah berkeping-keping akibat dihantam koin emas. Dua pria itu menjadi geram karenanya.

"APA!? KURANG AJAR KALIAN BERDUA!"

WHUUUSH!

Salah satu pria itu berlari untuk menyerang Naruto dan yang satunya lagi menyerang Touya. Secara refleks, Naruto dan Touya menghindari mereka.

BETS!

Anehnya, gerakan dua lawan mereka melambat seperti gerakan "slow motion" pada film. Naruto dan Touya merasa kaget akan fenomena ini.

'Gerakan mereka melambat?'

Terjadi flashback, dimana Naruto dan Touya diberi kekuatan lebih oleh sang dewa. Sang dewa menganugerahi Naruto dan Touya sebuah kekuatan "refleks cepat", sehingga memungkinkan mereka bisa bergerak seperti kilat, dan lawan mereka yang bergerak secara lambat.

Naruto dan Touya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghajar dua penipu itu. Fenomena ini juga mengejutkan dua gadis kembar itu.

"Hebat!" gadis berambut pendek itu merasa kagum akan aksi Naruto dan Touya.

"Refleks mereka sangat cepat!" gadis berambut panjang juga merasa kagum.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto dan Touya membereskan dua pria penipu itu. Dua penipu memilih kabur sebelum dua saudara sepupu itu menghajar mereka habis-habisan.

Karena terjadi keributan di gang sempit tersebut, orang-orang datang untuk melihat keadaan. Dua penipu tadi sudah keluar dari gang sempit tersebut, lari terbirit-birit dan tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi.

Merasakan keadaan sudah aman, Naruto bernapas lega. Touya berjalan dan menghampiri dua gadis kembar itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian berdua," tukas gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Maaf, aku telah menghancurkan barang yang kalian jual itu," Touya memasang ekspresi tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa."

"Sebagai gantinya, terimalah koin emas ini."

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak."

Touya tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan sekeping koin emas pada gadis berambut panjang itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu menerima sekeping koin emas dari tangan Touya. Naruto datang dan berdiri di samping Touya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kalian ini siapa?" gadis berambut pendek itu bertanya dan memandang dua laki-laki itu secara bergantian.

"Ah... Kami lupa memperkenalkan diri kami...," Naruto tertawa ngeles sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Aku Namikaze Naruto. Yang ini sepupuku, Mochizuki Touya."

Touya mengangguk. Dua gadis kembar itu juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Linze Silhoueska."

"Aku Elze Silhoueska."

Linze Silhoueska, dia adalah gadis berambut perak pendek dan bermata biru gelap. Memakai rok hijau yang memiliki busur di sisi lain. Di bawah roknya, dia mengenakan kemeja ungu dengan pusat putih.

Elze Silhoueska, gadis berambut perak panjang dan bermata biru gelap. Dia memakai rok mini hijau yang memiliki busur hijau di punggungnya. Di bawah roknya, dia mengenakan kemeja ungu dengan pusat putih. Sepatu boots setinggi lututnya mengikuti rezim yang sama, berwarna ungu dan memiliki kaus kaki putih, dan seperti sarung tangannya yang berwarna putih, area sepatu kaki juga berwarna putih. Dia juga memakai kalung yang terlihat seperti persilangan antara perhiasan dan syal. Tubuh kalung terbuat dari kain, dan begitu juga liontinnya, tapi yang menghubungkan liontin dan bodinya adalah potongan logam.

"Tapi... Nama kalian berdua sangat aneh," lanjut Elze yang penasaran.

"Apa?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Nama depan adalah nama marga kami, lalu nama belakang adalah nama kami," jelas Touya.

"Oh, begitu, berarti asal kalian dari kota Ishen ya?"

"Kota Ishen?"

Naruto dan Touya saling pandang lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, begitulah," Naruto yang mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian tahu dimana penginapan yang bernama Bulan Perak?" Touya yang bertanya.

"Bulan Perak? Kebetulan kami menginap di sana," ungkap Linze."Iya, kan, Onee-chan?"

"Ya," Elze mengangguk.

"Baguslah!" Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Ayo, kami antar kalian ke sana!"

Elze yang berkata paling akhir dan bersedia mengantarkan dua laki-laki bersaudara itu. Dua laki-laki itu mengangguk dan menjawab kompak.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Inilah fic pertama kami di fandom Xover Naruto and Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomoni.**

 **Cerita ini memang mengambil kisah yang sama di canonnya, tapi kami akan membuatnya sedikit berbeda.**

 **Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Trio The Best Friend**

 **Out!**


	2. Penginapan dan mendaftar Guild

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomoni: Patora Fuyuhara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipair:**

 **Naruto x (?)**

 **Touya x (?)**

 **Genre: romance/humor/fantasy/adventure**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: canon (anime Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomoni)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Another World With My Smartphone and Tablet**

 **By Trio The Best Friend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Penginapan dan mendaftar ke Guild**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka berempat tiba di sebuah penginapan dengan papan nama **[Silver moon]**. Logo penginapan itu adalah bulan sabit. Jadi mudah di pahami dan dikenali. Desain bangunannya mirip seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng di eropa. Terbuat dari kayu dan batu bata. kelihatannya kokoh.

Pintu berbunyi ketika Linze membukanya. Suasananya sepi. Lantai pertama ruangan ini adalah bar. Namun, lebih terlihat seperti ruang makan di sisi kanan adalah meja kasir sedangkan sisi kirinya adalah sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Kami pulang!" seru Elze semangat.

"Oh. Selamat datang, Elze-chan, Linze-chan!" jawab petugas kasir dengan senyum dan energik.

Dia adalah seorang wanita muda berambut merah ponytail, wajahnya cantik, mungkin berusia 29 tahunan.

Ekspresi wanita itu berseri-seri saat melihat dua orang lain yang ikut di belakang Elze dan Linze.

"Selamat datang, apakah anda berdua ingin memesan makanan atau kamar untuk menginap?"

"Ah! Hampir lupa, Mika-san, mereka berdua adalah kenalan kami," Elze berkata dengan lantang dan agak gugup.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi wanita di meja kasir, Mika, berubah jahil. "Wah! Jadi kalian saling kenal ya?"

"Mereka menolong kami saat dalam masalah tadi," kali ini Linze yang menjawab.

"Hohoho... Jadi kalian dapat pacar ya?" sambung Mika sedikit jahil.

Linze menunduk dengan kepala berasap, sedangkan Elze salah tingkah.

"Bu-Bu-tentu saja bukan! Kami baru bertemu sebentar dan mengantarkan mereka ke penginapan ini!"

Semuanya tertawa saat melihat reaksi Elze yang panik dan gugup. Dia berusaha menjelaskan saat tangannya komat-kamit dan wajah yang memerah.

Merasa iba, Touya mendekati meja kasir. Dia berencana mengganti topik dan juga bertanya pada Mika.

"Etoooo... Aku ingin menginap, berapa harga permalamnya?"

Mika tersenyum,"Untuk satu orang, permalam termasuk makan pagi dan sore, harganya 2 koin perunggu. Oh dan anda harus membayarnya terlebih dahulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touya pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ampun! Ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa itu memalukan sekali! Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa nilai mata uang disini... Haaahh. Setidaknya nilai koin emas lebih mahal dari koin perunggu. Pikirku.

Apa boleh buat. Kalau sudah begini ya harus mencari informasi. Meskipun caranya agak memalukan.

"Aku bisa menginap berapa malam dengan 1 koin ini?" ujarku sambil merogoh dompet dan meletakkan satu koin emas di meja.

Hei! Aku tahu pertanyaan itu memalukan jika diucapkan oleh orang seusiaku. Apa lagi, aku termasuk orang yang pandai dalam matematika. Haahh... Kenapa aku tidak meminta Naruto nii-san saja yang melakukannya. Dia, kan, payah soal hitung-hitungan.

Oke. Sekarang aku sangat malu. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Mika-san tampak terkejut dengan mata yang membulat.

"Be-berapa malam anda bilang?! Mu-mungkin 50 malam."

Hei! Kenapa kau tampak bingung begitu, Mika-san. Apa kau kesulitan menghitungnya? 50 malam ya? Mungkin 1 koin emas bernilai 100 koin perunggu. Hmmm...

"Jadi, apa anda sudah memutuskan?"

Saat aku memikirkannya, suara Mika-san kembali menyadarkanku. Aku dan Naruto-nii-san baru tiba di sini, kurasa sedikit jalan-jalan akan bagus. Baiklah!

"Uhm. Kalau begitu aku ingin menginap selama 1 bulan."

"Ha' i! Satu bulan. Karena belakangan ini sepi pengunjung, anda benar-benar membantu kami. Arigatou gozaimasen. Baik. Karena saya tidak punya koin perak. Maka kembaliannya adalah koin perunggu."

Mika-san mengambil 1 koin emas yang kuletakkan di atas meja. Dia lalu memberiku 40 koin perunggu sebagai kembaliannya. Hmmm.. kurasa di dunia ini 1 bulan juga 30 hari. Meski di duniaku sebelumnya ada tgl 31. Satu informasi baru. Waktu di dunia ini tak jauh berbeda.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan isi di sini!"

Mika-san berkata sambil menyodorkan sesuatu seperti kertas registrasi hotel. Lengkap dengan pena dari bulu ayam dan tintanya.

Akupun gagap seketika.

"A-anoo... aku tidak bisa menulis, bi-bisakah kau menuliskannya untukku?"

"Begitu ya? Saya mengerti. Nama anda?"

"Mo-mochizuki. Mochizuki Touya."

Sial! Apakah tak ada lubang di sekitar sini! Aku ingin memasukinya sekarang juga!

"Ufufufufuuu. Anda bukan orang sini ya? Nama anda sedikit aneh?"

"Ah! Touya adalah namaku. Mochizuki adalah marga."

"Oh. Souka. Jadi anda berasal dari Ishen."

"I-iya."

Ini kedua kalinya aku mendapat tanggapan seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus mengeceknya di peta. Ishen, aku jadi penasaran.

Setelahnya aku mendapat kunci kamar dari Mika-san. Aku bergegas ke lantai 3 setelah mendapat petunjuk darinya untuk mengecek kamarku.

Aku sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Naruto-Nii-san menggaruk belakang kepalanya di depan meja kasir dan berhadapan dengan Mika-san. Paling tidak, aku tak merasa sendiri saat merasakan hal barusan. Hehehee...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touya pov. End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini empat orang sedang duduk santai di meja makan. Semangkuk sup, sandwich dan salad sebagai menu santap siang ditambah secangkir teh. Mereka menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol, untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Elze duduk di sebelah Linze, berhadapan dengan Touya yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kami datang ke kota ini sebenarnya atas permintaan kedua pria tadi. Kami menempuh perjalanan ke sini sesuai perjanjian, meski aku merasa ada yang mencurigakan."

"Karena itulah aku keberatan dan mmemintamu untuk kembali saja. Onee-chan. Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku sih..."

"Mou! Linze! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Menyaksikan perdebatan si kembar, Naruto dan Touya hanya bisa diam. Mereka meminum teh dengan gerakan yang kompak. Lalu menghembuskan napas dengan kompak pula.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian menerima permintaan dua pria itu?" tanya Touya.

"Benar. Jika memang demikian, bukankah lebih baik menolaknya Tebayou," Naruto menambahkan.

"Saat kami mengalahkan {Crystal Deer} dan mengambil tanduknya. Aku mendengar kabar, ada seseorang yang menginginkannya. Jadi kupikir itu waktu yang tepat untuk menjualnya..."

"Onee-chan."

"Haahh... ini tidak akan terjadi jika kami menerima permintaan langsung dari Guild..."

Elze mendesah sambil melihat ke bawah. Dia menunduk sambil berekspresi kusut.

"Guild, kah? Ah! Itu dia! Hei, Touya, kita bisa mendapatkan uang jika berhasil menyelesaikan permintaan dari Guild! Tebayou!"

"Ah! Benar juga. Untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari, kita butuh pekerjaan agar mendapat uang."

"Yosha! Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan mendaftar ke guild, tebayou!"

"Kau semangat sekali, Naruto san." Linze berkata sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih pada Elze, sang kakak yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Onee-chan?" lanjutnya.

"Itu ide bagus! Mari kita mendaftar besok! Linze, Naruto, Touya!"

"Ha'i! Kita pergi sama-sama!"

Setelahnya, Naruto dan Touya memilih pergi jalan-jalan. Banyak hal baru yang mereka temui hari ini.

Mulai dari suasana kota. Bahkan orang-orang bersenjata. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berkeliling. Hingga waktu makan malam.

Setelah makan malam, mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Kamar mereka kebetulan bersebelahan.

Touya mencatat pengalamannya di memo.

Saat hendak tidur, dia kaget dengan smartphone yang bergetar.

Diperiksa layar smartphone yang berisi permintaan video call. Dia menggeser ke kiri layar smartphone itu.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi membuat dia jengkel.

[ **HALOOO! AKU MENGHUBUNGIMU, TOUYA!]**

"Na-Naruto-nii!?"

 **[Hehehe... Aku mencoba menghubungimu lewat kontak langsung. Tapi, malah ini yang berhasil]**

"Hahaha... yang bisa dihubungi lewat telepon memang cuma kami sama Ojisan. Jejaring sosial seperti fb. Juga tidak berfungsi. Kalau browsing masih bisa. Hehehe...!"

 **[Bukan cuma itu Touya! Sekarang aku bisa main game online kapanpun! Dan kau tahu apa hal terbaiknya?]**

Mau tidak mau Touya dibuat penasaran oleh ucapan saudara sepupunya itu. Terlebih lagi, ekspresi bodoh yang ditunjukkan dalam "video call" sangat menggelikan.

"Apa?" Touya pasrah. Tak menemukan jawaban.

 **[Hihii... kuota internet-ku unlimited. Tebayou!]**

Touya ternganga.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata dengan malas.

"Harusnya aku tahu. Kaukan boros kuota. Dasar... sudahlah. Aku mau tidur, sampai besok!"

 **[Hei!..]** Touya memutus komunikasi. Dia menyelipkan smartphone ke bawah bantal dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Guild ya? Kira-kira tempat seperti apa itu ya?"

Dia mengambil kembali smartphone-nya. Bersiap mengirim chat pada sepupunya itu tapi...

 **(Touya. Sepertinya Guild itu mirip dalam game RPG. informasi itu kudapat dari manga yang aku baca hehehe)**

Touya sweatdrop. Dia membatin. 'Otaku stadium 4.'

Dia membalas chat.

 **(Oyasumi, Naruto-Nii-san. Cepat tidur, besok kita ke guild.)**

Setelah memberi balasan, Touya sudah tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya saat pagi menjelang. Touya berjalan di koridor, berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Tangan kanan terangkat meraih knop dan memutarnya.

Krieeet!

"Sudah kuduga."

Dia menghela nafas saat menyaksikan suasana ruangan di balik pintu.

Seseorang tidur di pinggiran ranjang dengan posisi miring. Di bawahnya adalah selimut yang tergeletak dilantai. Tampak dalam pandangan Touya. Tubuh orang itu sedikit bergeser. Kemudian...

GEDEBUUKK!

"Ugh! Ittee!"

"Sudah bangun, Naruto-Nii-san?"

"Touya..."

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya. Elze dan Linze juga pasti sudah menunggu."

"Iyaaa...," jawab Naruto malas.

Touya segera turun ke bawah. Hal pertama yang dia lihat di sana adalah Elze dan Linze yang duduk sambil menikmati sarapan dengan khidmat.

"Ohayou... Minna!" Sapanya.

"Touya... Ohayou!"

"Ohayou... Touya-san. Dimana Naruto-san?"

"Ah! Dia ada di..."

Touya tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena suara benda jatuh dan menuruni tangga mengagetkannya.

Semua orang bahkan Mika yang baru kembali sembari membawa nampan makanan tambahan ternganga.

Naruto datang dan menuruni tangga dengan spektakuler! Dia sampai di samping Touya dengan posisi nungging dan kepala berasap.

Masih dalam posisi itu, dia melambaikan tangan kanan.

"Ohayou... "

Touya segera membantunya berdiri.

"Kau ceroboh. Seperti biasa."

"Seperti yang diharapkan. Kau selalu menolongku, tebayou."

Elze dan Linze terkikik melihat keakraban duo sepupu yang kini menjadi teman mereka. Setelah Touya dan Naruto duduk, Mika menaruh makanan yang dia bawa ke meja mereka. Itu adalah roti, daging, salad tomat dan sup.

"Mulailah pagi ini dengan sarapan. Itadakimatsu!"

Linze mengernyit,"Anoo... Mulailah pagi ini dengan senyuman. Itu yang benar, Naruto-san."

"Kemarin. Aku sudah menerapkannya. Tapi, memulai pagi dengan senyuman, perutku sudah lapar sebelum waktu makan siang. Tebayou... Linze."

"Hehehe... Begitu ya. Kau jujur sekali, Naruto-san"

Mika juga ikut tertawa menanggapi ucapan Linze.

Mereka pergi menuju Guild di pusat kota setelah sarapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dari bayangan Naruto yang menyamakan Guild di sini dengan di game RPG. (Yang lebih mirip bar dan berisik) suasananya sangat bagus dan tenang. Lantai pertama Guild lebih mirip Restoran.

Seorang wanita di meja resepsionis menunjukkan senyuman dengan wajah berseri saat mereka menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi! Kami ingin bergabung menjadi Adventure!"

"Selamat pagi. Tentu. Apa untuk 4 orang?"

"Iya."

"Apa ini pertama kalinya anda mendaftar? Jika begitu, saya akan menjelaskan rincian sederhananya untuk pendaftaran anda."

"Tentu."

"Pada dasarnya, kami menerima permintaan dari klien. Kemudian meminta biaya pengantaran. Setiap permintaan dibagi berdasarkan tingkat kesulitan. Seseorang dengan peringkat kartu Guild rendah tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan dengan level peringkat lebih tinggi kecuali dia berada dalam party dan setengah anggotanya memiliki level Kartu yang sesuai, maka pekerjaan itu bisa dilakukan. Jika berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan, maka anda akan mendapat kompensasi. Namun jika anda gagal, maka anda harus membayar denda atas pelanggaran kontrak."

Saat ketiga orang lainnya mendengarkan dengan serius, Naruto hanya terus menganggukan kepala seolah mengerti.

Menghirup nafas sejenak. Wanita itu melanjutkan.

"Jika anda gagal beberapa kali dan dianggap merugikan Guild, maka sebagai hukuman, anda akan dikeluarkan dari keanggotaan Guild. Yang artinya anda tak bisa lagi mendaftar ke Guild manapun."

Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi mereka berempat. Ekspresi geli ia tunjukkan saat melihat dua di antara mereka (Naruto dan Linze) berwajah pucat saat meneguk ludah.

"Anda juga hanya bisa menerima satu permintaan untuk dikerjakan sekali jalan. Jika anda tidak pernah mengambil permintaan selama 5 Tahun. Pendaftaran Guild akan di cabut. Guild menjaga kenetralannya saat terjadi pertarungan antar Adventure. Namun, jika hal itu dinilai merugikan Guild. Kami akan bertindak."

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dia kembali berucap.

"Demikian hal yang bisa saya jelaskan. Jika ada yang tak anda mengerti. Silahkan ditanyakan."

"Kami mengerti."

"Jika begitu, silahkan isi formulir ini"

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana setelah menerima formulir pendaftaran

Touya dengan gugup meminta bantuan pada Elze untuk mengisi formulir, sedangkan Naruto? Dia malah secara gamblang berkata jika dia tak bisa membaca dan menulis. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Linze tersenyum lembut. Dengan malu-malu, dia menawarkan bantuan pada Naruto. Merekapun segera memberikan formulir yang sudah mereka isi kepada wanita petugas resepsionis itu. Kemudian mereka menerima kartu guild yang sudah ditandai dgn darah masing-masing.

Elze dan Linze sibuk berbincang, mereka tampak asyik memilih permintaan yang akan mereka kerjakan. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya melongo karena tak bisa membaca.

"Ne... Ne... Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Hadiahnya cukup banyak."

"Aku tak keberatan. Bagaimana menurut kalian, Naruto-san, Touya san?"

"Apa pekerjaannya, tebayou?"

"Umm... Penaklukan di hutan timur kota. Lima ekor serigala bertanduk. Hadiahnya 18 koin perunggu."

"Yoshaa! Sepertinya hebat."

"Sudah diputuskan! Aku akan mendaftarkannya ke meja resepsionis."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari semuanya, Elze dengan semangat yang tinggi mendaftarkan permintaan yang mereka pilih.

Touya memasang ekspresi hampa. "Errr... Apa kau tak merasa ada yang kurang, Naruto-nii?"

"Hah!?"

"Kita masih belum punya senjata, kan?"

"HEEEEEEEH!"

Sungguh. Hal sepenting itu mereka bisa-bisanya baru menyadarinya sekarang! Benar-benar payah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan pergi ke toko senjata sebelum memulai pekerjaan. Mereka berjalan ke utara Guild, dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat logo toko. Dan seperti yang diharapkan dari Naruto dan Touya, mereka tak mampu membaca tulisan di bawah logo toko.

Linze membuka pintu toko. Suara gemercing bel yang tersambung dengan pintu itu terdengar nyaring.

"Pe-permisi... Kami ingin membeli senjata untuk dua orang. Bolehkah kami melihat-lihat?"

"Ooh! Ada pengunjung ya?! Silahkan melihat-lihat!"

'Wow!' Naruto membatin kagum.

Dari dalam toko, yang datang menyambut mereka adalah seorang pria tua dengan jenggot, berbadan kekar bagai pegulat. Tinggi badannya mungkin mencapai 2 meter dan yang paling mencolok adalah, pria tua itu memakai kacamata hitam dan kepala yang mengkilap "cling" (botak).

Sepertinya dia sibpemilik toko.

Di dalam toko, berbagai senjata tertata rapi. Mulai dari beragam jenis kapak, cambuk, tombak, busur dan berbagai jenis senjata lainnya.

"Touya-san, Naruto-san. Adakah jenis senjata yang kalian kuasai?" Linze memulai percakapan.

"Aku ragu tentang itu, tapi kami pernah belajar teknik pedang. Datebayou..."

"Um... Bisa dibilang, hanya teknik dasarnya saja."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa pedang satu tangan adalah pilihan yang cocok."

Elze memberi usul. Tangannya menunjuk barisan pedang di salah satu sudut ruangan, alisnya mengerut saat melihat Touya yang terpaku di tempat.

"Ada apa?" sambung Elze.

Naruto berjalan ke sudut yang dilihat oleh Touya. Dia mengambil dua pedang dengan desain yang mirip. Dia memberikan salah satu, pada Touya.

Itu bukan pedang. Meski sedikit berbeda, boleh dikatakan itu adalah katana.

Dia sendiri, kini memegang Nagitana.

"Begitu... Ini pedang dari Ishen, bukan? Kalian pasti mengira ini berasal dari kampung halaman kalian."

Naruto mengeluarkan Nagitana dari sarungnya. Dia memutar-mutar langsung dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian memasukannya kembali ke sarungnya.

"Oji-san... Yang ini berapa harganya?"

Pemilik toko yang mendengar suara Naruto barusan, menjawab.

"Ooh. Karena itu stok barang terakhir, keduanya seharga 2 koin emas."

"Baiklah! Ini uangnya, Oji-san."

Mereka akan segera pergi dari toko setelah berpamitan.

Di saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu keluar, Nagitana milik Naruto (sepertinya kurang pas saat memasangnya di pinggang) bersentuhan dengan barisan pedang berat yang berjejer di dinding.

Satu pedang di sana oleng dan roboh menimpa pedang lain di sebelahnya.

Bagai susunan domino yang di robohkan, susunan pedang itu hancur. Kini yang ada di sana adalah pedang yang berserakan.

Naruto gugup saat melihat tiga temannya tercengang.

"E-etoo... Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tak sengaja, datebayou, oji san..."

Touya menghela nafas. Dengan terpaksa, mereka harus menunda pekerjaan dari Guild dan membantu Naruto membereskan kekacauan.

Setelah minta maaf sekali lagi, mereka pergi meninggalkan toko senjata itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan Tabletnya dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Para gadis memasang ekspresi penuh tanya, sedangkan Touya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Naruto-nii?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Touya mendekat. Dia melihat gambar yang tampil di Tablet sepupunya itu.

Di sana sebuah peta atau bisa dibilang denah kota ditampilkan. Ada 4 titik yang berkedip dan berada dalam satu tempat.

"Hmm? Benda apa itu, Naruto-san?"

"Ah... Ini peralatan sihirku."

Naruto memberikan jawaban spontan pada pertanyaan Linze.

Dia memperhatikan lagi peta kota tanpa tahu jika Touya sweatdrop akibat mendengar obrolan mereka.

Kini dia juga swetdrop saat melihat tulisan nama tempat tepatnya nama toko senjata tadi.

 **[Eight Beer Weapon]**

"Sungguh nama yang aneh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhir kata, semoga kalian terhibur dengan sajian cerita kami ini.**

 **Salam dari kami bertiga.**

 **TRIO THE BEST FRIEND**

 **OUT!**


	3. Bukan mengajak kencan

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomoni: Patora Fuyuhara

.

.

.

Multipair:

Naruto x (?)

Touya x (?)

Genre: romance/humor/fantasy/adventure

Rating: M

Setting: canon (anime Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomoni)

.

.

.

In Another World With My Smartphone and Tablet

By Trio The Best Friend

.

.

.

Chapter 3. Bukan mengajak kencan

.

.

.

Hamparan pohon rindang nan hijau menjadi satu satunya pemandangan di sini. Hutan rimbun yang terletak di timur kota Rifret, tempat misi pertama untuk tim Naruto dan Touya, yaitu menaklukkan 5 ekor serigala bertanduk satu. Mereka telah sampai di sini setelah berjalan dua jam dari guild.

"Haahh... Sejak tadi aku berharap ada kereta lewat, tebayou," keluh Naruto yang menghelakan napasnya.

"Maa maa... Anggap saja pemanasan sebelum kau melawan kawanan serigala, Naruto," jawab Elze.

"Um. Kalau kau lelah, biar onee-san menggendongmu, Naruto san," usul Linze tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita selesaikan dan pulang," kata Touya.

Mereka berempat telah masuk ke dalam hutan. Suasana gelap karena rerimbunan pohon adalah hal yang tersaji di penglihatan mereka.

"Ada yang mendekat."

Semuanya langsung waspada begitu suara Naruto terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tim dibagi dua kelompok. Elze-Touya berada di depan sebagai petarung jarak dekat. Sementara Naruto bertugas melindungi Linze yang bertugas sebagai suport.

"Yosh. Aku akan melindungimu ttebayou. Linze."

"A-Aaah... Mohon bantuannya. Naruto-san"

"Nee... Naruto. Kalau kau terus begitu, nanti Linze akan pingsan."

"Ahahahaa..."

"Hei, Hei! Kenapa ekspresi kalian aneh begitu ttebayou, Touya, Elze. Aku cuma UWAA...!"

Satu serigala melompat ke arah Naruto saat dia sedang asyik mengobrol. Entah bagaimana, nagitana yang ia pegang berhasil menembus perut serigala itu hingga ke punggung.

"N-Naruto... San," Linze menunjukkan pandangan kosong.

Elze menunduk. Warna kulitnya jadi merah sampai leher, tak lupa uap tipis juga turut keluar dari kepalanya.

"Err... Mungkin harus kukatakan, Seperti yang diharapkan ciuman pertama yang mematikan... eh."

"Urusai! Ciuman apa, huh? Itu tidak dihitung!"

Usai melempar tubuh serigala ke samping, Naruto mulai berceloteh ke arah Touya sambil mengacungkan Nagitana yang berlumuran darah.

Dua serigala lain muncul dari semak-semak.

[Boost]

"Haaa!" Elze meninju salah satunya, serigala itu terlempar dan tidak bergerak.

Slice!

Touya menebas ke kiri, mengikuti gerak refleknya satu kepala serigala terbang dan menggelinding di bawah kakinya.

"Groorrrreerr!"

Sekelompok serigala lain muncul dan mengepung mereka dari empat arah. Tampak jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Dua serigala menunjukkan taring mereka seraya melompat ke arah Linze, gerakannya menjadi lambat saat Naruto memutar bilah pedangnya. Garis biru terbentuk bersamaan gerakan memotong ke arah dua serigala itu.

Dan keduanya terbelah dari bagian dada.

"N-Naruto-san. Bisa kau beri aku sedikit waktu? Aku akan menggunakan sihir."

Mungkin karena terkejut dan kagum, Linze mengeluarkan suara gagap.

Satu serigala menyerang lagi, namun kepalanya lepas saat masih melayang di udara. Dari celah potongannya, lintasan sinar biru terbentuk dengan indah.

"Oke!"

[Api. Keluarlah. Hujan batu merah. Ignis fire!].

Serigala yang menyerang berkelompok berlari saling menjauh saat salah satu di antara mereka terlahap api.

"Sugoi! Kau hebat, Linze!"

"Aku juga!"

[Boost]

Elze menyerang kumpulan serigala yang tersisa, tenaganya benar-benar hebat. Setiap serigala yang menerima pukulan atau tendangannya terlempar jauh dan tidak lagi bergerak.

Naruto dan Touya meneguk ludah pada waktu yang sama.

"Se-Seram."

"Aku tidak akan buat dia marah."

Serigala terakhir yang melompat ke arah Touya - mungkin karena mengira Touya lengah - langsung berakhir dengan kepalanya yang menggelinding di tanah. Semuanya tetap diam dalam sikap waspada. Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya mengendurkan postur tubuh mereka karena musuh sudah tidak ada.

"Hiuuh. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan."

Elze berbicara setelah mengatupkan gauntlet di tangannya dan menimbulkan dentingan.

"Tapi, ini tidak wajar. Kenapa jumlah kemunculan mereka sebanyak ini. Etto... Ada apa, Naruto-san?"

Bruukk!

"Eh?!" Linze panik, Elze juga sama.

Touya hanya menghela nafas saat menyarungkan katananya.

Naruto ambruk. Dia dalam posisi tengkurap dan mata seperti obat nyamuk.

"A-Aduuh. Aku belum makan siang, lapaaar..."

Bletak!

Elze memberi jitakan, tentunya gauntlet yang dia pakai sudah lepas. Tentu saja agak sakit tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

Naruto bangun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dihiasi dua benjolan.

"Kenapa kau juga menjitakku, ttebayou, Linze-san?"

"Mou! Kau sudah membuat orang khawatir tahu? Naro-baka-san!"

"Ehehehehee... Maaf."

Elze berdehem.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita makan, hei, Touya!"

"Ha'i!"

"Ayo, kumpulkan tanduk mereka dan segera kembali ke kota."

Dan mereka pun mengumpulkan tanduk dari serigala yang mereka kalahkan. Jumlahnya ada 29 buah. Jumlah yang cukup banyak dan melebihi jumlah misi yang ditentukan.

Saat Naruto bertanya tentang hal ini, para gadis menjawab dengan ringan.

"Guild tidak akan keberatan soal ini."

"Uhm... Selama bukan hal yang ilegal, itu tidak masalah. Dalam kasus kita ini, bisa dibilang upahnya melindungi diri dari sekumpulan serigala itu."

Ya. Semuanya berakhir untuk misi pertama party mereka dengan akhir yang sedikit tak terduga.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu? Mohon maaf atas kejadian ini. Dan apa anda bersedia menjual semua tanduk ini kepada kami? Semua biaya pengangkutan hewan penaklukan akan dipotong harga beli."

Setelah sampai di Guild, Touya menceritakan kejadian di misi penaklukan serigala ke meja resepsionis. Tak lupa juga dua kantong berisi 29 tanduk dari srigala (satu kantong berisi 15 dan kantong kedua berisi 14) diletakkan di atas meja.

Touya menoleh kepada anggota lain - Naruto, Elze, dan Linze - dan mendapat anggukan kompak.

"Tidak masalah."

"Ha'i. Totalnya 4 koin perak. Mohon berikan kartu Guild anda."

Mereka memberikan kartu Guild. Tanda seperti formasi sihir muncul saat petugas resepsionis men-stemple kartu mereka.

"Baik. Dengan ini permintaan selesai. Mohon terima 4 koin perak ini dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

.

.

.

"Ah. Umaaii!"

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-san"

"Mattaku. Kau bisa kena masalah kalau makanmu seperti itu."

"Yaaa. Mengingat kita belum makan siang, wajar sih."

"Wajar?"

Touya, Naruto, juga si kembar Linze dan Elze sedang menikmati makan malam di penginapan [Silver Moon]. Mereka sengaja memesan lebih banyak makanan untuk merayakan misi pertama mereka di Guild. Para tamu lain, yang kebanyakan adalah Adventure yang juga menginap ditambah beberapa pedagang yang singgah untuk bermalam, memperhatikan mereka.

Itu untuk para Adventure.

Kebanyakan didorong oleh perasaan kagum yang bercampur iri.

'Sebuah party pemula yang mendapat upah setingkat dengan Adventure tingkat {hijau} di hari pertama mereka.'

'Dua pemuda beruntung yang mendapatkan gadis kembar yang imut.'

Itu adalah dua rumor yang paling banyak beredar di guild.

Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, Naruto memulai topik setelah meletakkan cangkir teh ke atas meja.

"Ano... Linze..."

"Hora... hora.. jika mau mengajaknya kencan? Harus ada persetujuan dariku. Fufufufufufu..."

Elze mencoba menjahili adiknya dengan memotong perkataan Naruto lewat kalimatnya barusan. Hasilnya...

Pressstt! Touya menyemburkan teh yang hampir ia telan.

Linze yang memerah saat mengulang kata "kencan", sambil sesekali tergagap saat melirik Naruto.

Naruto malah menunduk. Entah apa yang mau dipikirkannya.

"S-Sebenarnya..."

Senyuman di wajah Elze mengembang sambil menerka kalau apa yang dia pikirkan itu benar. Touya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil bergumam, 'Ayoo! Katakanlah Nii-san!' di dalam hati.

Naruto berdiri dari kursi lengkap dengan ekspresi serius. Semua orang kaget, kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka berempat.

'Kencan! Kencan! Kencan!' itulah dukungan lewat suara hati mereka.

Kursi tempat duduknya tadi sampai sedikit bergeser.

"Linze... A-Aku..."

Linze jadi tegang, bahkan dia kini bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang makin kencang. Nafasnya berhenti sesaat.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Touya," dia malah membungkuk dalam sebuah permohonan. "TO-TOLONG AJARI AKU MEMBACA DAN MENULIS, TTEBAYOU!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

A/N:

Saat ini Hikasya lagi sibuk. Dia sedang ada proyek menulis novel di salah satu web baca novel gratis yang bernama Cabaca. Novel pertamanya yang berjudul "Modern World: The HXA", yang sudah terbit dalam bentuk buku digital, yang hanya bisa dibaca di cabaca.

Mungkin hanya sering saja ia mengupdate kelanjutan fic lainnya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
